¿Yo soy Harry Potter?
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Todo fue un engaño, todo fue una mentira el no debio de ser el elegido, el no sabia la verdad no sabía que su padre no eras James Potter tampoco voldemort los sabía si tan solo lily hubiera dicho la verdad, salvaria a su hijo mucho sufrimiento.ONE SHOT


**¿Yo soy Harry Potter? **

Harry se encontraba en el cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres, a un lado de la tumba de James, con un libro abierto, su varita en la mano y tratando de realizar un difícil conjuro.

.- ¡Maldita mierda! ¿Por qué demonios no me sale? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? – dijo Harry para si mismo.

Harry se encontraba muy desesperado, trataba de hacer un conjuro para poder dar con el último horrocrux de Voldemort, según el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore, lo que tenía que hacer era ir al lugar donde estaba enterrado su padre, poner un amulo que venía en el mismo libro y decir un conjuro, pero por una extraña razón, no funcionaba.

.- No estas asiendo nada mal, quizás tal vez, no estés en la tumba de tu padre, quizá tu padre ni siquiera este muerto – dijo una voz misteriosa de mujer que procedía de la penumbra.

.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Harry, al notar que alguien respondía a lo que había dicho anteriormente.

.- ¿Qué digo? Lo que escuchaste ¿Quién soy? Ahora no importa mucho, ¿Por qué te digo eso? Por que quiero ayudarte ¿Qué ago aquí? Decir una verdad, sencillamente eso – dijo la mujer.

.- ¿Decir una verdad? ¿De que verdad hablas?- dijo Harry, que ahora se encontraba muy extrañado.

.- Querido Harry, hace unos momentos te preguntaste por que no te salía el conjuro, que estabas haciendo mal ¿o miento? – dijo mujer, Harry afirmo con la cabeza – Pues yo te quiero ayudar

.- ¿Ayudarme? Y tu ¿En que me puedes ayudar? ¡Dime! – dijo Harry

.- Pues simplemente diciéndote la verdad, para empezar tu no deberías estar aquí ¿sabes? Claro que no sabes, te digo algo, tú no eres "el elegido", tu no tienes por que andar buscando a Voldemort a ti no te corresponde – dijo la mujer.

.- ¡Claro que soy el elegido! Si no, no estaría aquí – dijo Harry, la mujer río sarcásticamente - ¿Crees que a mi me gusta ser el elegido? ¿Crees que a mi me gusta haber perdido mis padres? Daría cualquier cosa por no ser ¡El maldito elegido! – dijo con rabia.

.- Todos cometemos errores cariño, nadie es perfecto y créeme tu no deberías estar aquí, el que debería estar aquí es tu gordito amigo Neville – dijo la mujer.

.- ¿Así? Veo que conoces lo de la profecía ¿Ya dime quien eres? Tú conoces la profecía bien por lo que veo, y simplemente no puede ser Neville, sus padres no murieron – dijo Harry.

.- Si eso lo se, pero en la profecía no dice que los padres deben estar muertos o ¿si? – dijo la mujer.

.- Estas son tonterías, no se por que demonios te hice caso, mejor vuelvo a lo mió – dijo Harry.

Harry volvió a intentar hacer el conjuro pero aquel intento fue en vano como todos los demás ni siquiera salían alguna clase de chispas para comprobar que por lo menos algo mágico estaba sucediendo, "… ¿Estará mal el conjuro? ¿Lo estaré pronunciando mal? ¿Qué pasa…" pensó Harry.

.- Harry, ¿te encuentras seguro de que estas en la tumba indicada? – pregunto la mujer con mucha ternura como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe

.- Si, estoy en la tumba de mi padre, ¿Qué no lo vez?- contesto Harry tajante, mostrando el nombre grabado "James Potter"

.- ¿Estas seguro de que ahí es? Yo creo que no, como dije cree que "tu padre" ni siquiera a muerto – dijo la mujer.

.- Aquí dice James Potter, por si no sabes leer – dijo Harry.

.- Si claro ahí dice James Potter, lo veo muy claro – contesto la mujer

.- Entonces ¿Por qué me dices que me encuentro en la tumba equivocada? – dijo Harry

.- Por que yo te dije que no estabas en la tumba de tu padre, por que tu padre no tiene tumba, pero no te dije que no estuvieras en la tumba de James Potter- dijo la mujer, que logro captar la atención de Harry nuevamente

.- ¿Qué pendejadas estas diciendo? ¿Insinúas que James Potter no es mi padre? – dijo Harry enojado.

.- No lo estoy insinuando cariño, lo estoy diciendo James Potter no es tu padre – dijo la mujer

.- Como si fuera a creerte, es más que obvio que James Potter es mi padre, simplemente por el parecido, no tenemos que irnos tan lejos – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que es tu padre? Tú ni siquiera lo recuerdas – dijo la mujer

.- Por el parecido ya lo he dicho, supongo que lo conociste o si quieres te muestro una foto de el – dijo Harry.

.- No es necesario lo conocí muy bien, y estoy de acuerdo con tigo tienes un parecido sorprendente con James, pero ¿sabias que tu madre, era una experta en pociones? – dijo la mujer

.- Si lo sabía, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con el tema que estamos hablando? – dijo Harry.

.- Pues la verdad mucho, es sumamente extraño que tengas un gran parecido con James a tal grado que parezcas su copia ¿no lo crees? ¿Sabías que hay una poción que te puede cambiar el aspecto? Te diré algo tu madre la tomaba a diario durante el embarazo, para que te parecieras a James y no a tu padre – dijo la mujer.

.- Nunca creí llegar a conocer a alguien que inventara peores mentiras que Ron, pero ya veo que esa persona existe, dime ¿tienes pruebas de lo que dices? – dijo Harry.

.- Claro que tengo pruebas, si no, no estuviera hablando – dijo la mujer.

.- Muéstramelas – dijo Harry.

La misteriosa mujer que hace unos momentos se encontraba en la oscuridad, se acerco a Harry, ahora la podía ver mejor pero no del todo bien pues se encontraba vestida con una larga capa negra que le cubría el rostro, se podía notar que era de pequeña estatura y muy delgada. La mujer saco su varita la puso en su cabeza y de ella se saco un fino hilo plateado, se acerco más a Harry y se lo coloco en su cabeza.

.- Disfruta este recuerdo – dijo la mujer

Harry apenas pudo escuchar las palabras de la mujer, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el cementerio si no en una casa vieja, llena de polvo y en un sillón muy gastado había un joven que se encontraba leyendo un libro, Harry pudo reconocer al instante al chico era Severus Snape como de unos 20 años aparentemente.

Cuando Harry examinaba la casa y se preguntaba ¿por que demonios se encontraba en la casa de Snape? Tocaron la puerta, Snape fue a abrirla atrás de el iba Harry, en cuanto Snape abrió la puerta Harry no pudo creer quien se encontraba tras ella, era su madre también de unos 20 años.

.- ¡Hola Severus! – dijo animosamente Lily

.- Ah eres tú, ¿Qué quieres Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí? A lo siento ahora ya no eres Evans eres la señora Potter- dijo Snape de mala gana.

.- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Lily con el mismo humor.

.- Si no me queda de otra – contesto Snape- ahora si me dices ¿Por qué estas aquí?

.- Me ha enviado Dumbledore – dijo Lily

.- ¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto Snape.

.- ¿Tienes algo de tomar? Lo siento pero tengo un poco de sed – dijo Lily sin contestar la pregunta de Snape.

.- Solo whisky de elfo, pero es algo fuerte ¿quieres? – dijo Snape molesto.

.- Si por favor – contesto Lily.

Snape fue hasta un trinchador que había cerca se encontraba lleno de polvo, saco una botella roja y dos vasos medianos a los que lleno hasta el tope, Lily tomo uno y le dio un sorbo, si era algo fuerte.

.- ¿Ahora si me dices para que te mando Dumbledore?- dijo Snape.

.- Si lo siento, el quiere saber de que lado estas Severus ¿si estas con ellos o con nosotros?- dijo Lily

.- Yo ya hable con Dumbledore de esto, no tiene por que mandar a nadie a investigar, el sabe muy bien la situación. Y tu ¿Cuándo te piensas ir? No se vaya a preocupar el señor Potter – dijo Snape.

.- James no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo Lily

Harry al principio escucho con atención la plática, pero después cuando llegaron a la discusión de James, Harry dejo de escucharla sin mucha atención y se puso a observar a su madre, el tiempo pasaba rápido, Harry pudo notar que ya en tres ocasiones, Snape había vuelto a llenar los vasos.

.- A ver si con esto ya te callas- dijo Snape que se acerco a Lily.

Snape se acerco a Lily con su mano tomo su cara con delicadeza, la miro fijamente a los ojos y enseguida la beso, fue un tierno beso al que Lily correspondió, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su mamá se estaba besando con Snape ya cuando estaba casada con su padre.

.- Desde hace 6 años me moría por hacer esto, pero no me atrevía – dijo Snape separándose de Lily.

.- ¿Por qué no te atrevías? – pregunto Lily confundida por lo que acababa de pasar

.- Por que eras, eres tan perfecta tan bella, eres todo Lily como podía hacerlo – dijo Snape.

.- Pero tu siempre me insultabas en el colegio, y me evitabas cuando te traba de ayudar – dijo Snape.

.- Por lo mismo por que me gustabas tanto, me gustas tanto que, que… no podía – dijo Snape.

Harry no reconocía al Snape que estaba viendo, diciendo aquellas palabras, simplemente no era Snape.

Snape se acerco a Lily, y la empezó a besar nuevamente, Lily correspondía a los besos con tres copas encima de un alcohol muy fuerte y Lily que nunca había tomando no sabía lo que hacía tan solo se dejaba llevar por Severus que tampoco sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Tras unos minutos de estar besándose, Severus se empezó a desabrochar la camisa, Lily también, Harry no podía creer lo que veía en verdad esa era su madre, era esa mujer que estaba a punto de… con Snape, Harry se sentía decepcionado triste con rabia y en el momento que se le iba ir a golpear al recuerdo de Snape, todo se puso borroso y Harry volvió al Cementerio.

.- Esa escena no es apta para ti Harry – dijo la mujer

.- Pero...Como… ¿Por qué?…- dijo Harry

.- ¿Ahora si me crees? ¿Lograste descubrir quien es tu verdadero papi? – dijo la mujer.

.- ¡Snape no puede ser mi padre! Ese recuerdo es falso tu lo modificaste, además mi madre nunca haría algo así, y menos con un tipo como Snape – dijo Harry.

.- Vaya aun no me crees, pero te digo algo ese tipos de recuerdos no se pueden modificar y menos ese tipo de escenas, pero si aun no te convenzo todavía tengo mas recuerdos que puedes ver – dijo la mujer

La mujer tomo su varita se saco otro fino hilo de plata que lo se lo puso a Harry en su cabeza.

Ahora Harry apareció en una habitación, pudo ver una mujer que se encontraba llorando a los pies de su cama, al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que era su madre la que estaba llorando, de pronto una mujer de pelo castaño y rizado entro a la habitación.

.- ¡Lily! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo la mujer.

.- Lo siento Jackelin, yo no quería me deje llevar, además traía varias copas encima y yo nunca había tomado – dijo Lily- No se como lo pude hacer yo no quería hacerlo.

.- Lily me dejas en suspenso, somos amigas, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Jackelin.

.- ¡Estoy Embarazada! – dijo Lily

.- Pero Lily ese no es motivo para llorar es de alegría, ya se que James y tu llevan muy pocos de casados y no es un buen momento por la guerra, pero el bebe ya quiso llegar – dijo Jackelin.

.- No me entiendes verdad Jacke, no es de James, te juro que yo no quise engañarlo pero me deje llevar, aparte no sabia lo que hacia ya se que eso no es excusa pero…pero – dijo Lily que se soltó en lagrimas.

.- Lily ¿entonces de quien es? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Jackelin

.- Es de Severus Snape, con respecto a lo que voy a hacer no tengo la más mínima idea - dijo Lily

.- ¿De Severus Snape? ¿El que era prefecto de slytherin? – pregunto Jackelin

.- Si, de el Jacke – dijo Lily – Creo que se lo que puedo hacer, este problema si tiene salida

.- ¿Cuál es Lily? Te juro que yo te ayudare en lo que sea – dijo Jackelin.

.- Recuerdas la poción Multijugos, con una pequeña alteración de los ingredientes, puedo hacer que cambie la apariencia del bebe permanentemente pero hay riesgos – dijo Lily

.- ¿Riesgos? ¿De que tipo Lily?- dijo Jackelin.

.- Pues como la poción se debe tomar todos los días, hay la posibilidad de que el bebe o yo muramos por envenenamiento de tantos ingredientes tan seguido- dijo Lily

.- No piensas hacer eso ¿verdad Lily? – dijo Jackelin

.- Es mi única salida Jacke no tengo elección – dijo Lily

Tras escuchar las palabras de Lily, la habitación junto con su madre y su amiga desaparecieron llevando a Harry nuevamente al cementerio.

.- ¡SNAPE NO ES MI PADRE! – grito Harry que de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas.

.- Pensé que pasaría algo así – dijo la mujer.

.- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – pregunto Harry.

.- Para protegerte, para que no te hagas mas daño – dijo la mujer.

.- ¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de quien? Ya me has hecho mas daño con esto, si es que es verdad – dijo Harry.

.- Yo quiero protegerte porque te quiero – dijo la mujer.

.- ¿Me quieres? Pero como me vas a querer, aparte ni siquiera se quien eres – dijo Harry.

La mujer se acerco mas a Harry se quito la capa negra, era una mujer pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda igual que Harry.

.- Ma…ma – dijo Harry al ver a la mujer, el parecido con su madre era espectacular.

.- No soy tu madre Harry, que no ves ahí esta su tumba, soy tu tía Ross Evans, no me extraña que no te hayan hablado del mí, todo el mundo cree que me fui con voldemort y el me mato pero no es cierto yo estoy viva logre huir cuando me secuestro – dijo Ross

.- Mi tía ¿Por qué sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? – dijo Harry

.- Tu madre me lo contó todo me dio los recuerdos, le jure que nunca lo diría pero ahora que vas a un suicidio queriéndote enfrentar así a voldemort no lo pude permitir - dijo Ross

.- Pero, so yo ya e luchado con Voldemort, no se por que me dices eso que no soy el elegido y que me encamino a un suicidio – dijo Harry

.- Por que…

Pero cuando Ross le iba a contesta Harry empezó a sentir que lo movían bruscamente y que le gritaban.

.- ¡Harry despierta! – decía Ron, Harry abrió los ojos

.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Ross? – dijo Harry pero en el momento que dijo eso la profesora McGonagall entro a la habitación.

.- ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

.- No lo se profesora, Harry solo murmuraba algo como no soy hijo de alguien o algo así y estaba sudando mucho – dijo Neville.

.- Potter venga con migo a mi oficina – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

Harry fue hasta con la profesora, no estaba seguro que aquello que había tenido fuera un sueño era algo más.

.- Dígame Potter ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Esta volviendo a tener esos sueños como los de hace 2 años, como el que tuvo con Arthur Weasley? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

.- No lo se con exactitud profesora, ¿le puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Harry

.- Si ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la profesora

.- ¿Mi madre tuvo una hermana que se llama Ross Evans? – dijo Harry, la profesora le desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

.- Me extraña que Dumbledore no le allá contado esto, tal vez no le pareció muy importante, si su madre tuvo una hermana llamada Ross, era de su edad, eran gemelas, pero antes de que usted naciera Potter, Ross se paso al lado oscuro, se cree que voldemort le pidió que matara a alguien pero se negó y voldemort la mato a ella – dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¿Por qué lo pregunta Potter?

.- Por que el "sueño" que tuve, tiene mucho que ver con esa persona – dijo Harry

Entonces podía ser verdad lo del sueño la profesora ya le había confirmado lo de Ross, hasta le había dicho lo que la misma Ross le había dicho a Harry de lo que creían de ella, entonces había la posibilidad de que el fuera hijo de Snape.

**Fin**


End file.
